


[Podfic] Pair Bond

by Ceruleanscarab, Kass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," the librarian said. His voice sounded genuinely regretful. "But I can't possibly grant access to a lone electron."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pair Bond

Title: [Pair Bond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463945)  
Author: [Kass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass)  
Reader: Ceruleanscarab  
Fandom:  Stargate Atlantis  
Rating:  M  
Characters/Pairings:  McKay/Sheppard  
Format:  MP3  
Length:  33 minutes 17 seconds

 

[Download MP3 Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014070905.zip)


End file.
